Childish Games (a bellarke fanfic)
by jonthekhaleesi
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are in an unspoken "relationship", whenever they're around each other they always play dumb, childish games. (future multi-fic, cute fluff)


**Prompt from my ask on tumblr. A small one shot while taking a short break from In Enforced Matrimony. (I should be updating in the next few days) **

**Set before the finale, probably around 1x08 or 1x09. **

**This is unedited draft, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

Clarke was starving. She hadn't had a full meal in days. One of the hunting trips went badly and three kids fell down a steep hill. They managed to survive, thanks to the help of Bellamy, the boys only had scrapes, cuts, bruises, and two broken bones each. She had been caring for them for the past week and finally, she was getting a food break.

When the bells were called for supper, Clarke jumped up to her feet and ran out of the med tent. She wasn't this excited for food since the first time they found food on earth. Clarke hurried to the fire where she a skewer of meat, and hurried over to one of the seven empty tables. They started to make tables and stools out of fallen trees. Only seven were made and more were in progress. In order to sit at the tables, you either were a leader, or had to get their first. Clarke sat down a the biggest table with six stools, and started to eat her food.

Less than a few minutes later Octavia, Jasper, Monty, and Miller all joined her at the table. They made small talk and kept a good conversation for a while. Clarke felt a sort of emptiness at the table and noticed that Bellamy wasn't there. She looked around for him but couldn't find him, he was probably busy with somebody else, very busy.

Him and Clarke had a somewhat non spoken, non talked about, "thing". Late at night Clarke would go Bellamy's tent and crawl into bed with him. They cuddled and enjoyed each others warmth from the freezing cold temperatures at night. Sometimes they played thumb wrestling and other games or shared their secrets but other times they just sat in silence enjoyed each others presence. But they always fell asleep together and had peaceful dreams. And just before the sun rose, and people started to wake up, she pulled herself out of Bellamy's warm arms and would sneak back into her ice cold bed. During the day, they acted normally, usually fighting and bickering, and never discussed the night before.

No matter how much they fought or how angry they were, they left it behind when she entered his tent. Because they were who they were inside his tent, and outside of it, they were who they needed to be to survive. And they were two very different things.

As Clarke thought about the nights they spent together, she didn't even notice somebody else sat down. She did realize when somebody pressed their foot down on hers. Her head shot straight up into those beautiful, warm brown eyes of Bellamy Blake. He gave her a warm smile and began eating his food, but he didn't lift his food off hers. She thought it was a way of him holding her hand under the table. But she was wrong, he's not that romantic.

His foot kept pressing down on hers starting to crush it. He looked up from his food and looked her straight in the eye and smirked. She leaned on the table and smiled at him and moved her foot out of the way and started to try to crush his back. But instead, their feet started to wrestle as they both silently laughed. They started to get lost in their little world like they do at night in his tent. Finally, Clarke managed to stomp her food on Bellamy's so hard he let out a little squeak of pain. She stuck her tongue out at him and began eating her meal.

As she began eating she looked over to see what the others were talking about. But they weren't speaking. They just looked at her and back at Bellamy.

"What were you guys doing?" Octavia said in a suspecting voice. "Was that footsie you two were playing under the table?" Bellamy's face turned a light pink but before anybody could mention it, he stood up and walked away.

Later that night, Bellamy lifted the flap to the med tent and said one sentence. "Princess, come to my tent tonight. Its been forever and I.." He stopped himself but before he turned away he spoke very quietly thinking she didn't hear, "i miss you Clarke." But she did hear. And she missed him too. She missed being with the real Bellamy that was always cheerful and playful. Maybe after things work out on the ground Bellamy would become his actual self, but for now they needed to survive. And she was okay with just having the real him for the night.

* * *

**My ask on tumblr, and messages on here are always open for prompts and ideas! **

**I am not planning on continuing this fic, but I may add another chapter or two in the future after I finish my list of things to write.**


End file.
